


The Story Of Us Is Looking A Lot Like A Tragedy Now (They Say Speak Now)

by rebbie444



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebbie444/pseuds/rebbie444
Summary: Tessa dreams of the day they win Gold at Pyeongchang. And she also dreams of kissing Scott after they win their Gold at Pyeongchang. But when they eventually do win that Gold, the following events don’t quite go as she dreamed...





	The Story Of Us Is Looking A Lot Like A Tragedy Now (They Say Speak Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... Yeah... Okay.  
> So here we go.  
> Basically (old) Taylor Swift came on my shuffle today and I got this crazy idea and I wrote it all down.  
> And then I decided to be brave and actually share it with actual people. (Thanks advent calendar of self-empowerment or whatever you are. Why did today have to be to do something out of your comfort zone?)  
> I hope it’s not too bad...  
> (Also, this hasn't been proofread (unless you can count Grammarly), which for once, reckoned everything was actually okay (yay!) So all mistakes are mine?)  
> (And another also, thoughts and messages are in Italics and the T.S. lyrics are in bold and italics!)  
> (And I’m sorry Tessa and Scott. I don't know why I did this)

Gold. They won the Gold at Pyeongchang. The thing that they had been working so hard towards for the past two years. The thing they had sacrificed so much for.  
Tessa had dreamed that as soon they had left the podium, that coveted medal in their hands, that something would just click. And that they could be together. She knew Scott had wanted it to be like it between them for so long. And so had she, deep down. But she was the one who pushed him away, insisting that the competition had to come first. And so, it seems, she was the one who screwed everything up.

Because that night, after they had left the podium at Pyeongchang, the coveted medal in their hands, Scott hadn’t kissed her like she’d dreamed in her thousands upon thousands of dreams.

He introduced her to his girlfriend instead.

 

If Tessa had thought her heart had been broken the night of Pyeongchang, she was wrong. And not in a good way. Because six months later, when “VirtueMoir” was inducted into the Canadian Hall Of Fame, a night that should have been about them, Together, VirtueMoir, Virtue and Moir, Tessa and Scott, it became all about Scott and his new blonde. He didn’t even walk down the red carpet with her, apart from the stretch where there were all the press and the photos and the interviews. And with the glare that his girlfriend gave her, apparently, she was lucky to have him for that long.

He didn’t even dance at her with the party, much to the disappointment of all the guests. In fact, for the first time in forever, her feet didn’t even touch the dance floor. Instead, she snuck out the back door early, spinning some pathetic tale about not feeling too well to anyone to that asked.

She didn’t even know if he noticed her leave.

 

It was her Mum who told her the news.

She’d been avoiding all things Scott Moir for the past eight months, actively avoiding him as a person and any mention of his name. She chased her own dreams for once, working with Nivea and Adidas and even launching her own fashion line. And she was proud of herself. And Scott’s messages of congratulations may have also been left unread in the mess of her phone.

She didn’t know what to feel after her Mum sat her down at the kitchen table and told her the news. “I thought it might be easier, hearing it from me rather than through some gossip at the rink or on the internet.” She’d apologised first, making Tessa feel even sicker than she was already was at not knowing what the next words out of her Mum’s mouth would be. “Melody and Scott are getting married.”

All of a sudden she felt empty. Just… empty. There was no other way to describe it. The churning in her stomach was gone, her palms no longer sweaty and her heart no longer pounding.

“Oh.” She couldn’t quite tell if she was managing to sound the correct balance of happy and surprised and supportive that she was hoping for, but this was her Mother. She’d see through her façade anyway. “That’s nice. I’m happy for him.”

And before her Mum could see through that façade, she got up and abruptly left the kitchen table, leaving Ilderton and even leaving Canada, ignoring the concerned glances and whispers of worry that followed her on her way.

 

Tessa lost herself in those next few months.

She hid in London. Not the one in Canada, but the one in the UK, where the headquarters of the brand producing her fashion line was based. It was nice. It wasn’t Canada though. Not quite as cold, which was nice, but a whole lot wetter.

She lost contact with most of her friends, ignoring their calls and messages until they just stopped trying. She didn’t eat properly anymore with no-one to cook her an actual meal, she no longer skated or went to the gym bar the stretches to keep the blood flowing in her legs because she had no company and it didn’t feel quite right being there alone, she no longer had any joy in her life.

All because she had no longer had Scott.

 

But he’d obviously been keeping tabs on her though, because about seven months into her hibernation, a letter addressed to her landed on her doorstep with a thump.

An invite. With a page of chicken scrawl folded inside.

 

_Miss Tessa Virtue,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr Scott Patrick Moir, son of Alma and Joe, and Miss Melody Ann Jones, daughter of Sharon and Terence_

_On the Eighteenth Day of the Fifth Month of May, Two Thousand And Twenty, at 4 o’clock in the afternoon_

_The Happy Couple will be honoured to see you there._

 

She gulped, throwing the piece of elaborate card across the room before she could puke all over it.

Tessa sat there for a long half an hour, curled up in a ball, silent tears streaming down her face before curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the letter and started to read.

 

_~~Kiddo. Tutu. T. Tess.~~ Tessa._

_God. I haven’t managed to start this off in the best way, have I? Sorry for the mess. I guess I’m not the best with words._

_I guess I’m writing this because it’s been fifteen months since I last saw you, at that stupid party after the Hall of Fame induction. Don’t think I didn’t see you sneak out early, making up some crap excuse about feeling ill. You’d been looking forward to that for ages, why did you leave so soon? I’ve been texting you. Trying to ring you, but nothing seems to be getting through. So I don’t know if you broke your phone or changed your number and not told me, or whatever the reason, I stole your new address off your Mum because I thought this would probably be the best way to contact you._

_You’ve done amazing. I’m so proud of you. Your sponsorships, your new fashion line… these are all things you’ve been dreaming of for so many years. You truly are amazing Tess. I haven’t done anything since winning the Gold, apart from starting to teach some of the little new skaters back at Ilderton. So I guess that once again, you’re the most successful out of the pair, huh?_

Obviously _, you already know this because this letter will be in the envelope with the invitation, but I’m getting married next year. And I know we haven’t seen each other in forever with how busy you’ve apparently been, but I’d love to have you there. And maybe even have you be my wingman at my bachelor pantry? (Purely because Chinny’s somehow gotten away with organising it and I really don’t want to end the night by being tied naked to a lamppost in the middle of wherever we end up. The press would have a fucking field day with that.) So maybe you’d consider being both my wingman and a referee? Let me know. And of course, you’re welcome to go to the bachelorette of course, but I’m being_ selfish _because I’d really like to have you with me too… even if you’re a girl so most of the boys will protest. But they have to let me,_ _have_ _you. We’re joined at the hip, a part of one another, and I’m the bachelor so my vote out-rules everyone else’s, obviously._

_Anyway, let me know what you think. I mean it when I say I’d love to have you here with me on my big day. It’d mean an awful lot._

_Love,_

_Scott._

 

Tessa scoffed at the words scrawled out on the page, her heart somehow breaking a little more with mention of them ‘being part of one another’ and ‘joined at the hip’.

The letter and the invite both somehow ended up on the fire.

 

A few days later, her phone buzzes.

A text from her Mother. And one she should answer quickly, to prevent an international search party being sent out to look for her. She loves her Mum, really, but all the fuss she’s been causing since she ~~ran away~~ moved to the UK was driving her a little insane now.

“I’m guessing you got one of these too? He did ask for your new address after all.”

Attached to the message was a photo of the wedding invite, their two names almost mocking her as she felt a strange pang in her chest.

Her phone buzzed again.

“He’s getting married in less than five months, Tessa. You need to tell him now how you feel. You’ll never get another chance again.”

 

She ignored her Mum’s advice.

And she didn’t go to the Bachelor party. Or the Bachelorette. She never RSVP’d to the invite and she ignored Scott’s stupid messages of the stupid things he got up to on his ‘last night of freedom’ and his concern about not hearing from her. His second letter, repeating the text messages she’d studiously ignored somehow accidentally ended up being eaten by the non-existent dog in her life, just like some of her primary school homework.

 

And she wouldn’t have gone to the wedding if her Mum hadn’t turned up on her doorstep three days before.

She’d been shouted at for wallowing and for not telling him how she feels, she’d been shouted at for not looking after herself and for losing herself. She took it all silently, not even blinking until a single tear betrayed her by rolling down her cheek. Then her Mum had wrapped her in a massive hug and spent hours apologising to her for speaking to her like that, for not being there for her, for not looking after her… for everything except Scott marrying another woman and leaving her.

 

As she walked up the steps of the small country barn where the wedding would be held, so typically Scott, she couldn’t help but think, she had even reached the point of praying that she wouldn’t be allowed in without the invite that had been reduced to a pile of ash.

But of course, Alma had laughed off her excuse of ’she must have left behind in the UK’, stating that it wasn’t like her at all and waved her inside anyway.

She sat on the Groom’s side of the aisle, of course. She watched as Scott practically skipped up the aisle, a huge grin on his face as he stopped to greet people along the way. And as he passed her seat, he didn’t stop to speak to her, somehow not spotting her as she suddenly found the flower display and the old lady sat next to her very interesting.

 

She sat there and watched with tears in her eyes, her heart in her mouth and her stomach churning as the woman of the moment floated down in the aisle in a dress that made her look like some kind of puff pastry, her blonde hair twisted in some elaborate updo and her make up making her look like a plastic Barbie doll.  Tessa just didn’t understand what he saw in her. He’d always loved her natural beauty, the moments they had shared when they have just woken up in the morning, her wearing no makeup and even without her hair brushed. She was almost certain that this Melody slept with a full face of makeup so she was never caught unawares.

 

She managed to snap out of her thoughts as the Preacher’s words filtered through her mind. “If anyone may know of any lawful reason why these two may not be conjoined in Holy Matrimony, _**please speak now or forever hold your peace**_.”

Tessa couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t sit there a moment longer and watch him do this. She wished Scott all the happiness in the world, but she couldn’t be a witness to it.

She leapt to her feet, ignoring the shocked gasps and the stern voice of her Mother telling her to sit down, seven words somehow blurting out of her mouth. “I’m sorry, I just can’t do this.”

And she turned on her heel and ran.

 

It had started raining during the time they had been huddled in the barn, watching what was supposedly meant to be the happiest moments of two people’s lives. But for once, Tessa didn’t care, and she started to trudge back down the country lane in the direction she had come.

 

She had no clue how long she had been out in the rain on her own, but it had turned into a dramatic thunderstorm, dark clouds rolling over the sky making it as dark as night, only the frequent flashes of lightning lighting her way. She was soaked through to the bone, covered in mud and her heels in her hand. And that was when she heard his voice. But of course, she was going insane

 

Just a couple of minutes later, a hand grabbed her wrist and she yelped.

But instead of going on to scream for her life and bite and kick her attacker, she was frozen to the spot by a pair of brown eyes.

It really was him.

 

She was her first to speak. “What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be cutting your cake with Mrs Moir by now?”

“I didn’t go through with it.” He croaked. “I couldn’t go through with it, knowing that you were out here all alone. God Tess, the trouble you could have got yourself into! What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I couldn’t watch you marry her.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” He laughed hollowly. “This isn’t like you, Tessa. What the hell has happened to you?”

“Well, the Preacher said to _**‘speak now or forever hold your peace’**_.And I chose to hold my peace because I couldn’t ruin your happiness. And I walked out that door because it was the only way I knew I wouldn’t ruin your peace, Scott. I’m happy for you. Truly. Go back and marry Melody. Spend the rest of your life with her. Have a nice life, Scott.”

And she turned and walked away from him again.

 

It took him a few moments, but his voice came echoing through the thunder after her.

“What is it you want to say to me, Tessa?”

She paused, turning to face him. “I’m sorry. _ **I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_ , I’m definitely not the kind of girl to do that. But my Mum’s been telling me that this my last chance to tell you… that I’d never have this chance again…”

“It’s your last chance to tell me what, Tessa?” Scott pressed, grabbing her chin between his fingers to force her to look at him.

“ _ **You’re not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_ You should be marrying a girl who truly loves you.” She began, suddenly nervous. “Because _I used to know my place was a spot next to you, now I’m searching the room for an empty seat._ About _ **how lately**_ _ **, I don’t even know what page you’re on… I’m scared to see the ending… I’d tell you I miss you, but I don’t know how. I’ve never heard silence quite this loud. This story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_ ”

“What are you saying, T?” He groaned.

She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. “I’m trying to tell you that I love you.” She whispered.

Scott stared at her, trying to make out her face in the rain. “You what?”

“I love you, Scott Patrick Moir.” Tessa suddenly blurted. “ _ **Please, don’t say yes, run away now. I’ll meet you when you’re out of the church at the back door. Don’t wait or say a single vow… You need to hear me out, your time is running out**_. It’s time. Everyone keeps telling me to speak now, and now I am. I love you.”

Scott pulled her into a bone crushing hug, both of their tears mixing in with the rain. “Fuck Tess…” he breathed. “I love you too. For so long.”

And then, he’s kissing her and it’s magical and it’s beautiful. And it’s heartbreaking.

She pulls away. “But what about Melody?”

“Fuck Melody.” Scott snorts. “I guess I thought I loved her… but I don’t feel anything for her compared to you.”

He offered her his hand. “You asked me to run away with you? I know this is a bit further on than the back door of the church, but…”

Tessa grinned and took his hand, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Of course I’ll run away with you.”

And they did exactly that.

 

And no-one blinked when the next year, a handful of invites got sent out to only a handful of people inviting them to the Virtue-Moir wedding.

And thankfully, this time when the minister did tell everyone to speak now or forever hold your peace, the room was silent and this year, no one caused a scene.

And this time, they left the place as husband and wife.


End file.
